The Red
by WelcometotheNorth
Summary: Karkat Vantas is a 23 year old man with a mediocre job and not much going on in his life. Until he manages to get himself and his high school band, The Alternates, a small gig at a bar. Maybe things would start looking up for this 'stuck in a rut' young adult. ((AU. Band-stuck. Band is based off of the band Chevelle. Rating may change. Sorry for any OOC))


Karkat drummed his hands against the steering wheel along with his loud music. This red light seemed to be taking forever and he had places to go! People to see! His best buddy had texted him earlier asking him to come over as soon as possible.

He moved his hands from the wheel and into his black hair, checking the mirror. His hair was a bit dry and faded in the body but he noticed his roots shown through against the dyed black with strands of ivory. "Guess I gotta dye it again soon…" Karkat mumbled to himself. He noticed that the light had turned green and the car in front of him wasn't making any attempt to start moving. He sounded a long honk to the inattentive driver ahead and shouted in the safety of his car, "Fucking go you ass-hat!" This earned Karkat a middle finger from the other driver.

"Yeah up yours too ya jerk!" He shouted from his window as he overtook the previously distracted driver.

After a few minutes more of driving Karkat finally reached his friend's house. He noticed a motorcycle pegged up on the curb, this let him know that his other friend was also here. He pulled into his friend's empty driveway and exited his piece of crap car, slamming the door to be sure it was closed. As he walked up to the front door his friend threw it open and greeted him with a "Hey muthafucka!" and a cheesy grin on his painted face. Gamzee Makara was never one to go without his clown make-up but really? Even at home?

Karkat stepped past him with a handshake and a simple "Hey." Inside the house he noticed the brown hair of a certain Eridan Ampora lounging on Gamzee's couch playing Soul Caliber IV. Gamzee went back into his kitchen to finish off some microwave meal he had started.

"So Gamzee, what's going on? Why is it so important for me to be here?"

Gamzee grinned at his best friend, "Nu-uh bro, we're waitin' on one more dude to all up and get inside this house man." Karkat groaned and moved to sit next to Eridan. He figured he meant Equius. It seems that Gamzee took it upon himself to call an unscheduled band meeting.

About twenty minutes had passed when they heard the loud metal slamming of a car door followed by "Oh fiddlesticks!" Gamzee raced to the door to greet the tall, sweaty, charcoal haired man.

"Equius! What's happenin' brother?"

"Hello Gamzee," Equius removed his square sunglasses, "what is so urgent?"

"Yeah Gam," Eridan stood from the couch, "What's goin' on?"

Karkat followed suit and folded his arms across his chest, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I went to this bar the other night right? And I met this guy-"

Karkat and Eridan sighed rather audibly at this, "Gamzee," Karkat started, "as happy as I am that you're getting out there, we don't want to hear about your escapades okay?"

"Man that ain't what this is about. He was a performer at the bar! When I told him I was in a band with you motherfuckers he told me that we should perform there and see if we might be able to get a regular gig! All we gotta' do is impress the owner."

"Well how do we impress 'im?" Eridan questioned.

"He said we should go down there to play on Friday just to give the owner a little taste of what we got."

Everyone was silent. The just stared at the higher than a kite, blonde boy, until Karkat whispered, "Gamzee."

"Yeah best friend?" Gamzee smiled, awaiting praise from his friend.

Instead he got an ear full of yelling, "IT'S FUCKING THURSDAY!"

* * *

**((Hey! Thanks for reading this! I've had this idea in my head for quite a long time and figured i should probably start writing it! Anyways, Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie but you guys probably knew that~ This AU will contain my headcanons and if I feel the need to I will explain them before or after the chapter starts. Again Thank you for reading hope you like it!))**


End file.
